Small Thing
by Fi.Ackee
Summary: Aomine masih mengingatnya. Bahkan sampai detail terkecil dalam keinginannya. For Kise's birthday. Aokise. Lime.


Kise berjalan gontai menuju apartemen, sesekali tertawa pelan karena eforia yang masih menjajaki tubuhnya. Pesta kecil-kecilan dari tim Kaijo di sebuah kafe, tart besar dari agensi, juga ucapan-ucapan selamat ulangtahun dari teman-temannya dahulu. Bahkan beberapa orang seperti Midorima dan Murasakibara juga mengirimkannya ucapan selamat.

Kakinya terpaku, dadanya sedikit berdebar oleh perasaan cemas karena mendapati pintu apartemen yang renggang –ada seseorang yang masuk tampaknya, atau kemungkinan terburuk masih berada di dalam.

Tangannya bergetar meraih pegangan pintu, mengintip ke dalam.

Iris keemasan itu seketika membola.

"A-Aominecchi?"

Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Small Thing ©Kuracha Hing

.

.

.

Fokus model yang tengah naik daun itu blur, matanya tak bisa menangkap apa-apa. Seperti ada orbs-orbs seukuran kepalan tangan mungil menggelayuti ruang pandang. Napasnya terhempas satu-satu, pikirannya carut-marut karena gerakan tarik dorong pada bagian selatannya.

Hantaman belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti, pinggangnya direngkuh agar menempel pada tubuh yang lain, selayaknya melindungi meski sebenarnya hanya mengincar bibir Kise untuk melumatnya.

Teriakan hilang ditelan cumbuan, Kise menggapai apa saja yang terpampang di hadapannya sekedar mempertahankan rasionalitas yang mengambang. Penuh, sesak, hidup, dan berdenyut mengirimkan sinyal permintaan lebih, meski badannya terlalu letih untuk mengikuti alur permainan.

Pemuda di atasnya menumpukan berat badan pada siku yang terletak di sisi-sisi wajah Kise, kepalanya merangsek masuk ke dalam perpotongan lehernya, mendengarkan deruan napas yang sama sekali tidak membantu –hanya menambah gairah dari _Ace_ Kaijo tersebut.

Selang detik-detik menuju puncak tertinggi, bibir pasangannya mencecap panas, meninggalkan jejak saliva membekas. Tubuh dalam pelukan bergetar, lengkungan punggung membentuk busur, jerit pelepasan terdengar.

"AAHHHH..."

Kali ke tiga, tapi hanya sekedar meraup oksigen pun dia tak kuasa. Badannya dengan mudah di telungkupkan, pinggulnya ditarik mendekat pada sesuatu yang besar. Hangat, dan –tanpa dilihat pun dapat dia rasakan– berkedut. Perasaan kosong yang tadinya memenuhi tubuhnya menghilang seiring gerakan penanaman perlahan-lahan.

"Mmhhh..."

Kise membenamkan wajah frustasi, jelas-jelas tujuannya menggoda jika benda tersebut hanya masuk seperempatnya. Dia mencoba mundur, menuntut pertanggung jawaban agar memuaskannya.

Suara kekehan samar, di akhiri dengan hunjaman kasar hingga menyentuh titik paling dalam, tak ada jeda dalam temponya, menjadikan Kise terombang-ambing antara sadar dan tiada. Tangannya mencengkram seprai yang berkerut sana sini, geramannya semakin mengeras saat sepasang tangan terulur memainkan apa saja yang ada pada bawah area punggungnya.

Mencubit, menggenggam, mengelus. Gerakan-gerakan tanpa irama kembali membimbingnya merasakan penglihatan dengan putih pada sekitarnya, mendesah lebih karena sesuatu yang hidup dan membobol dirinya ikut menumpahkan cairan yang sama.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah."

"Haaa..."

Diamnya mereka berdua di warnai perebutan pasokan udara, tidak ada yang memulai konversasi apa pun sampai salah satunya sudah mampu bergerak untuk menyamankan posisi.

Selimut direnggut, menutupi Kise yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya memerah sampai batas bahu. Gerungan manja terdengar setelahnya.

"Aominecchi..." Manik madunya masih terbuka sepenuhnya meski tampak kuyu, menatap sosok idola yang berbalik untuk memungut serakan pakaian yang ada di lantai.

Aomine balas menggumam, sebelum suara gemerincing kecil dan tolehan kepalanya menghadap sempurna pada kekasihnya, kemudian memanggil. "Kise."

Suara itu dalam, berat, namun hanya pelan terucap. Nada tetap yang terpilin oleh kesungguhan dan sarat oleh keletihan, membuat organ dalam rongga dadanya yang tadi sudah mulai beristirahat tenang kembali menggedor berisik, sampai dentuman tersebut merambat mencapai gendang telinga.

"Mana ponselmu?"

Kise mengerut, untung dia tidak berharap kekasihnya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang romantis tadinya, jika benar saja hal itu terjadi, mungkin kekecewaan yang akan ditelannya.

Susah-susah dia bangkit duduk untuk berbalik, menggapai saku celana jins bagian belakang untuk mengambil benda tersebut, meniti baik-baik apakah ada bagian yang tergores karena hempasan buru-buru tadi. Kise menatap kembali lawan bicaranya dan mengangsurkan elektronik tersebut.

Keinginan untuk bertanya ditekannya dalam-dalam, turut memperhatikan apa yang Aomine kerjakan. Tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu menyelipkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tali ke sisi berlubang di kanan ponselnya, ujung itu kemudian mencuat kembali pada lubang yang lain. Ditarik untuk membentuk suatu bolongan besar, sebelum benda dengan bunyi gemerincing masuk ke dalam lubangan tersebut. Dan ditarik kembali.

"Ini."

Tangan Kise merebutnya, menatap lekat-lekat gantungan tersebut. Matanya berkaca-kaca penuh haru.

"Aominecchi, arigato-ssu!" Dia memeluk leher pemuda itu erat, senyumnya merekah hingga sudut-sudut matanya kian menyipit. Dia menangis di sela-sela tawanya.

Itu hanya sebuah gantungan ponsel kecil berbentu kuil berwarna emas sebenarnya memang benar-benar terbuat dari emas. Kise mendambakannnya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu dia melihatnya di sebuah situs online. Namun yang namanya Kise, hanya bisa menatap gambar tersebut dengan raut wajah hampa pengalamannya ditipu saat berbelanja online membuatnya tak ingin menanggung resiko, apalagi harga gantugan itu bisa di bilang cukup mahal.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ini kan mahal-ssu!" Kise mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatapan dengan Aomine yang memasang senyum misterius di wajahnya. Tangan besar itu mengacak surai emas gemas.

"Yang penting aku tidak menipu untuk mendapatkannya, apalagi mencuri."

Kise menerawang, "Satu-satunya yang ku pikirkan adalah Aominecchi yang kerja sambilan. Tapi antara mungkin dan tidak, sih."

Aomine mendelik ke arahnya, menatap Kise yang melemparkan cengiran tak bersalah. "Oi, seenaknya kau bilang begitu, meragukanku, eh?"

Kise tertawa sebentar, sebelum memeluk Aomine lagi, dia hanya sungguhan bercanda, 'kok.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat kepadaku-ssu?"

Aomine merotasikan kedua bola matanya. "Tadi pagi sudah, Kise."

"Aku ingin yang _live_ -nya, Ahominecchi." Kise merajuk, tak merasa bersalah dengan permintaannya. Toh, hanya sekedar ucapan, 'kan?

Aomine menghela napas pendek, sebelum menundukkan wajah untuk mengamati raut si model dengan lekat. Rambutnya yang halus, alis yang rapi, bulu mata yang lebih panjang dari kebanyakan orang, hidungnya yang kecil mancung, dagunya yang panjang, pipi dengan semu alami, juga bibir merah muda yang terlihat lembut

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ryota."

dan memilih tempat terakhir sebagai destinasi pagutannya.

Kise memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman penuh kelembutan, bibir mereka bersentuhan secara perlahan satu sama lain, menyedot perhatian Kise agar fokus pada Aomine semata.

Kise memang menutup mata, namun dia merasakan Aomine tersenyum dalam cumbuannya.

 **FIN**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR KISE RYOTA!

Saya tau ini sudah sangat telat. Maafkan saya T.T Gak pernah sekali pun kebayang kalo nulis rate M pertama itu AoKise. Ini pasti karena Spanyol kalah, jadinya saya tetiba mesum #ngek. Oh Casillas, harusnya kau dimainkan malam tadi... #ngeracau. Tapi, nggak apa kok, nulis yang kayak begini. Sebulanan lagi umur saya 'kan empat belas~ #dihajar

So, mind to review? Thanks for read!

Hing


End file.
